CHANGES
by keller12917
Summary: Steve is mistaken for a burglar and shot by the one person in the world he least expected to pull the trigger. Inspired by a writer's challenge.


**A/N**

**Thank you to Meixel for beta reading my work for me. It is deeply appreciated. **

**Thank you to Tanith2011 for title and summary suggestions. **

_Disclaimer: I make no profit off of anything related to "Streets of San Francisco" or the characters. I am not the creator of the series._

**CHANGES**

**Jeannie:**

The horror I felt seeing him lying there can't equal anything in this world, especially when I was the one who shot him.

The evening started out fine. I was home watching a movie and drinking a hot chocolate since the weather was a bit nippy that night. Just as the movie got to a suspenseful part, our power went out. I stepped outside to see if there were other houses without power and saw it had affected the whole block. I hoped Mike and Steve were okay on a night like this and were in where it was safe rather than out on the streets.

I went back inside, locked the door and made my way to my bedroom to get a flashlight so I could find the candles I wanted to light and put around. As I came back from bedroom, I thought I heard a noise but wondered if it was just the weather stirring things up outside.

Then I saw a shadow fall across the window by our front door. I made my way back to get my gun that was in the nightstand when heard what I thought was someone messing with the front door. As I came back I saw a dark figure - nothing more. There had been reports of house burglaries in recent weeks, and I was pretty nervous. I thought I saw them move their hand as though reaching for a weapon.

I fired and heard the thud of a body falling.

I slowly moved closer to try to see how badly they might be hit. I heard the gasping for breath. I stopped as I was afraid to get too close. I finally remembered the flashlight in my jacket pocket and turned it on to see the burglar. I was horrified to notice the clothes look too familiar. I moved the light up toward the face and let out a scream as I saw who it was I had shot! I quickly moved to see where he was hit and then called for an ambulance and called Mike.

How was I going to face him if he survived this?! He will never forgive me.

**Steve: **

That night had been a monster of a night: the weather did not help and we were answering call after call in the rain. I had commented to Mike about seeing some power outages in different parts of the city. He was concerned about Jeannie being home during this storm alone.

Back at Bryant Street, I worked on reports to clear my desk from the backlog. Mike tried to get Jeannie on the phone with no luck. I told him she might have gone out to see a friend or went to sleep if the power was out at the house. That is what I normally do when the power goes out, so I figured it was a safe guess for her, too.

Mike was getting more and more worried as time went on. I honestly did not understand why this night was different from the other times we might have had power failures. He reminded me of the burglaries in the area near his home. I thought, _yeah, that is right. _I almost forgot about those and could not say I really blamed Mike for being a bit more worried.

I finally said, "Look, I will go run by your house and see what I can find out. I want to change out of these damp clothes anyway." I told him I would call him as soon as I got to his house and saw that Jeannie was okay.

He offered me the house key so I could let myself in. He said he had meant to have me one made anyway since I had given him a key to my place a good while back.

I left and headed to their house. When I got on their street, I saw the whole block was darkened. I checked to see if Jeannie's car was home. It was, but knew if she was not home, either she got picked up by someone or took public transportation. I got Mike's house key out, but since it was dark, I put the key in the lock the wrong way. When I got it in the right way and opened the door, I stepped inside.

I was about to get a flashlight from my coat pocket when I felt like I had been kicked by the whole 49ers football team. I had no time to react as I fell to the floor and felt blood pouring. I lost consciousness just as I heard footsteps coming my way.

Funny they sounded like Jeannie's footsteps but she doesn't have a gun and wouldn't shoot me if she did...

**Mike: **

That phone call from Jeannie was one of the worst phone calls I ever receieved.

Not only was an officer down but it was my partner. And to make it a million times worse, he had been shot by my own daughter! How did she get a gun?! Neither Steve nor I ever wanted her to start shooting a gun, and we never offered to teach her. She is supposed to stay innocent from all the violence and ugliness the world has to offer. And yet here she has used a gun and on the most important person in either of our lives.

I got Tanner to come with me, and we raced to the scene at full speed. I had no clue what would happen regarding the shooting but wanted to be with my daughter and my partner, whom I love as a son.

Jeannie was giving a statement to the officers responding to the call from one of our neighbors after they heard gunshots at our address. Tonight of all nights, they decide to be ever vigilant and report something. But first, I checked with the medics on Steve's condition and where they would be taking him. Then, I made my way to where Jeannie was since I noticed the officers seemed to be finished with her.

Tanner and I both talked to her and I got the whole story; although, to be honest, she seemed like she was in a state of shock and should be checked by the medics as well. I prayed that Steve would be okay because if he wasn''t, I was afraid of what might happen to my daughter - not just legally but emotionally and mentally.

I left Tanner to work the scene. Jeannie and I left for the hospital minutes behind the ambulance. Jeannie was nervous and crying and praying that God would let Steve be okay. She did not want to lose him. I tried to calm her but she did not seem to even hear me.

When we arrived at the hospital, they told us Steve was being prepped for surgery and that he had a 50/50 chance. Jeannie went to pieces hearing that it was that bad for him. I have to admit I felt like bawling myself and would have, if I did not need to be strong for my daughter.

I called Rudy to let him know what had transpired and got him to work interference for us, hoping Jeannie would not have to suffer being arrested. He said he would do what he could but let me know he thought it was really going to be up to Steve and to the D.A's office.

The next thing I knew, this guy she had been seeing - Charlie Reid - shows up and I find out he was the one who got her the gun. I let him have it with both barrels. How dare he put a weapon in my daughter's hands much less take it on himself to show her how to work one?! My partner was lying unconscious and I didn't know what was going to happen to my daughter or him thanks to this guy.

**Jeannie: **

I was not happy seeing Charlie come to the hospital as my main concern right then was Steve. I guess I always tried to see someone else thinking maybe it would help me not feel so bad about wanting and needing Steve. But the fire just is way too strong and never will go away. I love Steve, and I want to know he loves me.

Now here he is: this man I have been dating who basically helped endanger Steve's life. Charlie asked to talk to me, and I finally grudgingly gave in. But he knew I was not even the same person. He could feel the coldness from me and where my concern and my love truly lay. I asked him to please just give me space at least for now. I don't know what any of our futures hold but know I just want Steve to at least have a future. Charlie finally agreed to leave me alone and left the hospital.

That left Mike and me with all the other SFPD officers who arrived after they had heard about Steve. Captain Olsen even came, which was a nice gesture. He and Mike talked quietly in a corner and every so often I saw them looking my way. I wonder what is going to happen to me as well as Steve, for it finally dawned on me: I could be arrested for shooting a police officer.

Hours later, the doctor told us Steve was out of surgery and was in serious but stable condition. We were just happy he is alive. Mike insisted that he and I need to see him as soon as Steve was able.

I told Mike I can't see Steve. After all, I shot him.

**Steve:**

When I came to and saw monitors and tubes, I knew where I was once again. Man, I hate hospitals, and here I land in one almost every time I look. I saw Mike seated in a chair by the bed looking weary and worried. I wondered how long he had been there. He slowly explained to me what happened and who it was who shot me.

I was in shock thinking, _wait a minute...Jeannie? Not Jeannie!_

I saw Olsen come in along with Gerry O'Brien from the D.A.'s office and looked to Mike for an explanation. They asked me if they should press charges against Jeannie. I shake my head very hard - _No_. I told Gerry that it was an accident. She was scared since there had been burglaries in her area. Gerry left but promised to talk to the D.A. and convey my thoughts.

I asked Mike where Jeannie was. After hearing how badly she felt, I asked him and Rudy to bring her to me and let me have time alone with her so we could talk.

**Jeannie: **

I could not bear facing Steve but Mike and Rudy said he really wanted to talk to me. I finally let Mike take me to his room. He made sure I got inside, but then left. I could not look Steve in the eyes and instead stood there, ashamed and crying. I heard his voice, that voice I was so afraid I would never get to hear again.

I looked up and he had his hand out for me to come closer. I moved to his bedside and gave his hand a gentle squeeze which he returned. He wiped the tears from my face. I told him how sorry I was. I had not meant to shoot him. He comforted me and told me he was not angry, understanding that it was an accident.

I hope he knows how much his words meant to me as I honestly thought there was no way he could ever forgive what I did. And then after minutes of comforting each other, I melted as he whispered softly in my ear. It was what I wanted to hear.

**Mike: **

The talk with Steve helped Jeannie in more ways than one. When I returned to his room, I heard soft laughter from within. Cracking the door, I saw my partner and my daughter sitting closely hand in hand. I entered his room thinking one would pull away from the other, yet they didn't. Something had changed, but I didn't know what.

I thought, _well, I guess Charlie Reid is old news or maybe he never was news in the first place_. I went on to tell them that Gerry had got back in touch with me and no charges would be filed against Jeannie. They both were extremely relieved but I knew it was something more when they hugged each other - much, much more.

Jeannie later told me about their talk. Never again was there a mention of Charlie Reid from either her or him. All I could think was 'my daughter and my partner'. I have fought this for such a long time, but then found it was an idea I did not mind at all really.


End file.
